


Secret letters

by 11hortha



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cameras, Erotic Dreams, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Help, Humor, Innocent Peter, More tags further in the story, Romance, Secrets, Secrets Revealed, Sex, Teasing, Teen Romance, Vaginal Fingering, sex against a door, spys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11hortha/pseuds/11hortha
Summary: Peter parker has been finding erotic notes in him room from someone on the Avengers team and he is determined to find out who this mysterious women is so he can fulfill all of her fantasies she has written to him.I'm sorry I suck at summeries but I do hope you give my work a read.





	

Secret letters

 

Peter's POV 

 

_ I dreamed of you again last night. I dreamt that you were mine and wanted me. That as soon as your eyes set on mine you pounce on me and take me hard against any surface that was closest to us. You kiss me as though I'm your last breath. You take my breast in your mouth sucking until I almost come. You sticker your long things into my panties and tortured me by slowly rubbing your rubbing your finger on my clit making come to completion. I can still feel the tingles from my release while writing this to you. I know I shouldn't do this but it's the only way to show you my feelings. _

 

_ Always Yours _

 

_ X _

 

I read the note that has been left on my bed making my cheeks tint with red. This has been happening for the last two week I would Come into my room to find these erotic letters of fantasies that someone has been having of me. I have to admit I do like them but it would better if I'd know who these are from. 

 

“Jarvis can you play the footage for my room please?” I asked to the ceiling. 

 

“Of course Mr Parker” the Al replied.

 

The footage of my room started to play on the television I watched it carefully hoping my admirer messed up somehow but it seems today isn't the day. I stared at my bed in the footage when all of a sudden the note appeared on my bed in a puff of smoke but there was no sign of a person coming into my room so it's got to be some with powers in the tower.

 

The footage ended and I decided I need to find out who Mrs X is. I gave her the nickname as she always signs off her letters with an X.

 

I reread the letter that was in my hand and I could feel myself getting tighter in my jeans. As I just sat down on my bed to release the presume in my trousers my uncle Tony walked into my room without knocking on my door.

 

“Tony don't you know how to knock?” I question while trying to hide the note behind my back so he couldn't see it. I didn't want him to know about this cause he would find out who it. Now I want to know who it is that's leaving these notes in my room but if Tony does it he will constantly tease me and Mrs X about it.

 

“Nope” he says while popping the ‘P’. “You okay bud you look a little hot? You're not coming down with a cold are you we're all leaving tomorrow to go on holiday?” he asked.

 

“N-No I'm f-fine” I gulp nervously and replied stuttering only a little bit.

 

He game me a worried glance then turned to leave but stopped when he got out of the room and turned back around. “You know you can tell me anything right?” 

 

“Yeah Tony I know. Thank you” I said and sighed as he closed my door again. 

 

I then put the note in the drawers by my bed so no one could find them then went down to the living area and start my investigation.

 

Your POV

 

I watched as my long term crush walked in the the living area where me and the other avengers are sitting. The brunette doesn't know that I have a crush on him let alone knows who I am. I joined the avengers two months ago and he hardly acknowledges me. When I first set eyes on him the world froze  as I started of from his lean legs slowly trailing up to his chest that slightly shows a six pack under his top. I then reached his eyes I felt myself get lost in their caramel gaze reminding me of forbidden treats, his hair was mainly stuck back with some gel but a curl managed to escape the confines of the gel and hangs loosely on his forehead.

 

I watched him now as he assessing eyes scanned over the living room and analysing everyone. He must have gotten my most recent letter. This was my only way of showing how I feel for him without revealing who I am. I feel that he only as a friend and that makes my heart cracking at the thought of being invisible to him. I always have the fear that he is going to find out that it's me but I try to focus on the points that he will never find out for him. 

 

A thought struck through my mind. I could add some clues that lead to the other fellow avengers keeping him far away from me. I could- 

 

“Hey (Y/N)?” Peter cut through my thoughts.

 

“Y-Yeah?” I manage to stutter.

 

“Are you okay? You seemed to be in an alternative there we were calling out for you for about five minutes now” Tony asked.

 

“Oh yeah I'm fine haha sorry there's a lot going through my mind at the moment”

 

“Oh and was those thoughts about sexy me?” the playboy asked with a smirk on his face.

 

I busted out laughing at ever finding Tony sexy let alone have sexual thoughts about him. That would never happen even if we were the last two people on earth. “I-I'm so s-sorry that too funny Tony” I stutter out between laughs. 

 

Everyone else in the room joined in with me laughing at Tony and the shocked face he had on at my reply. 

 

After everyone stopped laughing Tony got up with a huff and headed to his bar for a scotch. My gaze travels over to Peter and see that he has a small smile on his face showing the cute dimple on his face while he looked at me. 

I felt my heart rate accelerate. I need to get out of this room before I do something stupid.

 

“Well goodnight guys but I gonna go to bed as we'll be leaving early tomorrow to go to Tonys beach house” with that I started to leave the room with the other saying goodnight as I left. 

 

The elevator opened as I pressed my floor number a hand stopped the doors from closing. The doors reopened and Peter was standing there. He pressed the button for his floor then stood next to me.

 

“Are you sure you're okay?” he asked worried.

 

“Y-Yeah I'm fine just doing a double check that I've packed everything in my head” I laugh nervously.

 

“Hmmm okay…” he says not believing what I said. 

 

I breathed out a sigh of relief as I realised that we got to Peter's floor.

 

“Well g’night” he say with a wave as he gets off the elevator. I put a hand over my heart once the doors was closed and thought of all the dredged days coming of the holiday.

 

I will see Peter in his swimming trunks and nothing else. I felt myself getting flushed just the thought of it.

  
“Lord help me” I mumble under my breath as I step of the elevator.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment on your thoughts and leave some kudos.
> 
> Thanks X


End file.
